morrisdancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morris teams in United Kingdom
(grouped by country, county (in England), and city/town/village/region) [http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/europe/united_kingdom.gif (Map)] Note: Carnival ("Fluffy") morris sides are listed elsewhere. Channel Islands ;Helier Morris Men, St Helier England ;Albion Morris, N/A ;Boojum, various ;Rockhopper Morris, Thames Valley region ("of Antarctica"...) ;Chameleonic Morris Men, various places in England ;Downes on Tour and TOD, team deceased - various places in England ;Dogrose Morris, various ;National Youth Folklore Troupe of England, various ;The Outside Capering Crew, (various) ;The Big Caper, The combined efforts of Berkshire Bedlam Morris & The Outside Capering Crew combined into one show, various ;North British Rapper, various Bedfordshire : :;Bedfordshire Lace Ladies' Morris, Ampthill :;Redbornstoke Morris, Ampthill :;Bedford Morris Men, Bedford :;Caddington Blues, Caddington Berkshire : :;Abingdon Traditional Morris Dancers, Abingdon :;Isis, Abingdon ::For Abingdon see also Oxfordshire. :;Hart & Sole Clog Morris, Crowthorne :;Datchet Border Morris, Datchet :;Hurst Morris People (HuMP), Hurst :;Taeppa's Tump, Maidenhead :;Kintbury May Maids Morris, Newbury :;Kennet Morris Men Reading :;Whiteknights Morris, Reading :;Shinfield Shambles, Shinfield, Reading :;Windsor Morris, Windsor :;Berkshire Bedlam, Wokingham Bristol : :;Pigsty Morris, Bishopston :;City Clickers, Bishopston :;Ashley's Rise Junior Morris, Bristol :;Bristol Morris Men, Bristol :;Rag Morris, Bristol Buckinghamshire : :;Amersham Garland Dancers, Amersham :;Whitchurch Morris Men, Aylesbury :;Owlswick Morris, near Buckingham :;Grand Union Morris, Denham :;Crendon Morris Men, Long Crendon :;Old Mother Redcap's, Milton Keynes Cambridgeshire : :;Cambridge Morris Men, Cambridge ::Includes the Travelling Morrice. :;Gog Magog Molly, Cambridge :;Granta Morris, Cambridge (outdated site) :;Manor Mill Morris, Cambridge :;Coton Village Morris Men, Cambridgeshire :;Milton Morris, Duxford :;Fenstanton Morris, Fenstanton :;Old Hunts Molly, Fenstanton :;Peterborough Morris, Peterborough :;Pig Dyke Molly, Peterborough Cheshire : :;Bollin Morris, Altrincham :;Erleseye Morris, Chester :;Adlington Morris Men, Handforth :;Kinnerton Morris Men, Higher Kinnerton / Chester :;Ringheye Morris, Mobberley ::Site requires Flash plugin. :;Earl of Stamford Morris, Moore, Warrington :;Poynton Jemmers, Poynton :;Thelwall Morris Men, Warrington Cornwall : :;Trigg Morris Men, Bodmin :;Blue Anchor Morris, Helston :;Wreckers, St Dominick Cumbria : :;Belfagan Women's Morris, Cockermouth :;Crook Morris, Kendal :;Westmorland Step and Garland Dancers, Kendal :;Solway Morris, Wigton :;Cumberland Morris Men, unknown Derbyshire : :;Chapel-en-le-Frith Morris Men, Chapel-en-le-Frith :;Chesterfield Garland Dancers and Cock and Magpie Morris, Chesterfield :;Chip Off The Old, Derby :;Derby Morrismen, Derby :;Ripley Morris Men, Derbyshire :;Heage Windmillers, Heage :;Stone Monkey Sword Dancers, Long Eaton:;Ripley Morris Men, Ripley :;Weston Dancers, Weston-on-Trent :;Powderkegs, Whaley Bridge :;Shuttler's Clog, Whaley Bridge :;Winster Morris Dancers, Winster Devon :also Colin Andrews's [http://www.bonnygreen.co.uk/morris.htm Morris Dancing in Devon site.] : :;exmoor.cjb.net Exmoor Border Morris (link blocked by spam filter), Barnstaple :;Bideford Phoenix Morris, Bideford :;Tarka Morris Men, Bideford :;Blackawton Morris, Blackawton :;Grimspound Border, Newton Abbot/Teignmouth :;Wheal Sophia, Devon :;Exeter Morris Men, Exeter :;Glory of the West, Exeter :;Great Western Morris, Exeter :;Raddon Hill North West Clog Morris, Exeter :;Harberton Navy, Harberton :;Black Bess Border, Kingskerswell :;Dartmoor Border Morris, Meavy :;Flaming Morris, Ottery St Mary :;The Plymouth Maids, Plymouth :;Plymouth Morris Men, Plymouth :;Sidmouth Steppers, Sidmouth :;Beltane Border, Stokeinteignhead :;Dartington Morris Men, Totnes :;Winkleigh Morris, Winkleigh Dorset : :;Bourne Bumpers, Bournemouth :;Bourne River Morris, Bournemouth :;Babylon, Corscombe :;Quayside Cloggies, Poole :;Royal Manor Morris, Portland :;Steps in Time, Sutton Waldron :;Dorset Buttons, Wareham :;Wessex Morris Men, Wessex :;Frome Valley Morris, West Stafford, Dorchester Durham : :;Black Sheep Border Morris, Barnard Castle :;Benfieldside Morris Men, Consett :;Great North Clog Morris, Darlington :;Locos in Motion, Darlington :;Bishop's Bedlam, Durham :;Durham Duffers and the Dun Cows, Durham :;Durham Rams Sword and Morris Men, Durham :;Durham Rams Sword and Morris Men, Durham ::Photos from a collection of free photographs for private non-commercial use. :;Palatine Clog Morris, Durham East Sussex : :;Ashdown Mummers, The World Famous, Ashdown Forest :;Brighton Morris Men, Brighton :;Cuckoo's Nest Women's Morris, Brighton :;Ditchling Morris, Ditchling :;Hunters Moon Morris, Eastbourne :;Long Man Morris Men, Eastbourne :;Old Star Morris, Eastbourne :;Ashdown Forest Morris Men, Forest Row :;Shalesbrook Morris, Forest Row :;Mad Jack's Morris, Hastings :;Mad Jacks Morris, Hastings (from Hastings Borough Bonfire Society site) :;Oojah Kappivvy, Hastings :;Knots of May, Lewes East Yorkshire : :;Beverley Garland Dancers, Beverley Essex : :;Blackmore Morris Men, Blackmore :;chelmsford morris, chelmsford :;Colchester Morris Men, Colchester :;Harwich Morris Men, Harwich :;Royal Liberty Morris, Hornchurch :;Blackwater Morris, Maldon :;Alive and Kicking, Maldon ::From Morris Dancing in Maldon. :;Dark Horse Morris, Maldon ::From Morris Dancing in Maldon. :;Maldon Greenjackets Morris, Maldon ::From Morris Dancing in Maldon. :;Morris in the Maze, Saffron Walden :;Rumford Morris Men, Southeast Essex :;Royal Marine Morris, Walton-on-the-Naze :;Soken Molly Gang, Walton-on-the-Naze ? :;Chameleonic Morris Men, Writtle Gloucestershire : :;England's Glory Ladies Morris, Cheltenham :;Gloucestershire Morris Men, Cheltenham :;Chipping Campden Morris Dancers, Chipping Campden :;Chipping Campden Morris Dancers, Chipping Campden ::"an outline history" by Keith Chandler; not a site belonging to the side! :;Lassington Oak Morris Men, Highnam :;Ragged and Old, Stroud :;Stroud Morris Dancers, Stroud :;The Folk Companions, Thornbury :;Turnberrie Castle, Thornbury :;Winterbourn Down Border Morris, Winterbourn Down, near Bristol :;Forest of Dean Morris Men, unknown Hampshire :of teams in Hampshire (and some in bordering counties) are described in "pages" which are simply listings in [http://www.hants.gov.uk/index.html Hantsweb, an information service for Hampshire. However, when I tried to put links to these pages here, I got autogenerated mail telling me I shouldn't do so because the URLs are machine-generated and subject to change. In fact the URLs seem to be pretty stable, but I've left them out anyway because (a) I don't feel like dealing with more automatic junk mail and (b) I think the whole idea of randomly-generated URLs is pretty stupid. If you really want to see them, the best way seems to be to use the Hantsweb search facility to search for "morris" and "danc".] : :;Alton Morris, Alton :;Minden Rose, Alton :;Basingclog Morris, Basingstoke :;Tricolex Morris, Fareham :;Jackstraws Morris, Farnborough :;Fleet Morris, Fleet :;Hook Eagle Morris, Hook :;Victory Morris, Portsmouth :;Devil's Jumps Clog, Rowlands Castle :;Hampshire Garland, Southampton :;King John's Morris Men, Southampton :;Red Stags Morris, Southampton :;Samhain Morris, Southampton :;Wickham Morris, Wickham :;Winchester Morris Men, Winchester :;Yateley Morris Men, Yateley Herefordshire : :;Breinton Morris, Breinton :;Jenny Pipes, Leominster :;Leominster Morris, Leominster :;Silurian Border Morris Men, Ledbury Hertfordshire : :;Aldbury Morris Men, Aldbury, Tring :;Baldock Midnight Morris, Baldock :;English Miscellany, Harpenden :;Hertfordshire Holly, Hertford Heath :;Letchworth Morris Men, Letchworth :;Offley Morris Men, Offley :;Phoenix Morris, Rickmansworth :;Fiddlers Brook Morris, Sawbridgeworth :;Cottonmill Clog Morris, St Albans :;St Albans Morris Men, St Albans :;Standon Morris Men, Standon :;Welcome.to/Stevenage.Sword Stevenage Sword (link blocked by spam filter), Stevenage :;Benskins Morris, Watford :;Chiltern Hundreds, Watford :;Pump House Clog Morris, Watford :;Woodside Morris Men, Watford :;Wicket Brood Morris, Watford / St Albans -- Not found 20 Mar 2006: ' Humberside : :;Green Ginger Morris & Sword, Kingston upon Hull Isle Of Wight : :;Wight Bells, Newport :;Men of Wight, ? :;Mr Baker's Dozen, ? :;Oyster Girls, ? :;Oyster Girls, ? Kent :also Pete Thomas's [http://www.morrisman.f2s.com/sides.htm Morris Sides in Kent .] : :;East Kent Morris Men, n/a :;Boughton Monchelsea Morris, Boughton Monchelsea :;The Fabulous Fezheads, Camber, :;Oyster Morris, Canterbury :;Wantsum Morris Men, Canterbury :;Gong Scourers, Crayford :;Kent Korkers / Pork Scratchins, Dartford :;Motley Morris, Dartford :;West Hill Morris, Dartford :;Offcumduns, Eastry :;Weald of Kent Morris, Goudhurst :;Wadard Morris Men, Hartley :;Headcorn Morris, Headcorn :;Seven Champions Molly Dancers, Kent :;Ravensbourne Morris Men, Keston :;Kettle Bridge Clogs, Maidstone :;Kits Coty Morris, Maidstone :;The Loose Women, Maidstone :;Wolf's Head and Vixen Morris, Medway Towns (Rochester, Chatham, Gillingham) :;Bishop Gundulf's Morris, Rochester :;Copperfield Clog, Rochester :;Invicta Morris, Sevenoaks :;Tonbridge Morris, Tonbridge :;The White Star Sword Dancers, Speldhurst, Nr Tunbridge Wells :;Woodchurch Morris Men, Woodchurch :;Hartley Morris Men, Wrotham :;Maenads, unknown :;Yggdrasil, unknown Lancashire : :;Abram Morris Dancers, Abram :;Britannia Coconut Dancers, Bacup :;Rivington Morris, Bolton :;Inclognito, Burnley -- '''Not found 20 Mar 2006: ' :;John O'Gaunt, Lancaster :;Leyland Morris Men, Leyland :;Stone the Crows, Leyland :;Fylde Coast Cloggers, Lytham St. Annes :;Hoghton Rapper, Preston :;Royal Lancashire Morris Dancers, Preston :: Tribute site; team is defunct. :;Royal Preston Morris Dancers, Preston :;Singleton Cloggers, Poulton le Fylde :;Seven Stars Sword and Step Dancers, Wigan Leicestershire :also Phil Preen's [http://www.philpreen.co.uk/folk/morris/leicsmorris.htm Leicestershire Morris Dancers for brief information on Anstey Morrismen , Anstey Royale Chalfont , Bakanalia , Bare Bones , Black Annis , Braybrook Morris , Charnwood Clog , Leicester Morris Men , Lutterworth Morris Men , Hinckley Plough Bullockers , Jerusalem Jammers , Knighton Morris , Man Friday Morris , New St. George Morris , Packington , Pennyroyal Garland , and Rutland Morris Men ; and Martin's Morris Dancing Page.] : :;Everard's Old Original Anstey Morrismen, Anstey (Team site) :;Everard's Old Original Anstey Morrismen, Anstey (Martin's Morris Dancing Site) :;Anstey Royale Chalfont, Anstey :;Bakanalia Border Morris, Leicester :;New St George Morris, Bottesford :;Black Annis, Leicester :;Leicester Morris Men, Leicester :;Bare Bones, Loughborough :;Bare Bones, Loughborough (Martin's Morris Dancing Site) :;Bare Bones, Loughborough (Phil Preen's site) :;Packington Morris Men, Packington :;Charnwood Clog, Quorn :;Hinckley Plough Bullockers, Sharnford, Sapcote & Stoney Stanton (Martin's Morris Dancing Site) :;Hinckley Plough Bullockers, Sharnford, Sapcote & Stoney Stanton (Phil Preen's site) :;Pennyroyal Garland Dancers, Tamworth Lincolnshire : :;Alford Morris, Alford :;Bourne Borderers Morris, Bourne :;Barley Break, Grimsby :;Grimsby Morris Men, Grimsby :;Poacher Morris, Lincoln :;Tatterfoals Morris, Scunthorpe:;Kesteven Morris, Sleaford London : :;[http://www.blackheathmorris.com '''Blackheath Morris,] Blackheath :;Wild Hunt, Croydon :;Etcetera Morris and Enfield Chasers, Enfield :;Greenwich Morris Men, Greenwich :;Merrydowners, Harrow :;Dacre Morris, Lewisham :;Chingford Morris Men, London :;East Saxon Sword, London :;Hammersmith Morris, London :;London Pride Morris Men, London :;New Esperance Morris, London :;Thrales Rapper, London :;Flowers of May, Middlesex (Herga Folk Club site) :;Herga Morris Dancers, Middlesex (Herga Folk Club site):;Black Horse & Standard Women's North West Morris, Walthamstow :;Westminster Morris Men, Westminster :;Greensleeves Morris Men, Wimbledon Manchester : :;Chorlton Green Women's Morris, Chorlton-Cum-Hardy :;Gordon Morris Men Gorton :;Horwich Prize Medal Morris Men Horwich :;Manchester Morris Men, Manchester :;Manchester Morris Men, Manchester ::Alternate site :;Mossley Morris Men, Mossley :;Wrigley Head Morris Men, Oldham :;Rochdale Morris, Rochdale :;Saddleworth Morris Men, Saddleworth Merseyside : :;Argarmeles Clog Morris team, Formby :;Mucky Mountains Morris, St Helens :;Men of the Mere, Southport :;Shaun the Sheep, Southport :;Southport Swords, Southport :;Mersey Morris Men, unknown Norfolk : :;The King's Morris, s King's Lynn :;Weavers Morris, North Walsham :;Weavers Morris and Spinners Morris, North Walsham :;Fiddlesticks, Norwich :;Kemp's Men of Norwich, Norwich :;Norwich Shitwitches, Norwich :;Yare Valley Morris, Norwich ::Site is for a side that is more or less defunct but which reunites once a year. :;The Lobster Potties, Sheringham :;Ouse Washes Molly Dancers, Wimbotsham North Yorkshire :also [http://website.lineone.net/~teddodsworth/morris/morrisindex.htm Morris Dancing Teams in the Ripon & Harrogate Area . Most of the following are part of this site.] : :;Goathland Plough Stots, Goathland, Whitby :;Betty Lupton's Ladle Laikers, Harrogate :;Claro Sword and Morris Men, Harrogate :;Flag & Bone Gang, Harrogate :;Highside Longsword, Kirkby Malzeard :;Richmond-on-Swale Morrismen, Richmond :;Ripon City Morris dancers, Ripon :;Yorkshire Coast Morris, Scarborough :;www.flagcrackers.cjb.net Flag Crackers of Craven (link blocked by spam filter), Skipton :;Jet Set Border Morris, Whitby to Saltburn :;Acorn Morris, York :;Black Swan Rapper, York :;Ebor Morris, York :;The Minster Strays, York :;Black Adder Rapper & Step, Yorkshire Northamptonshire : :;Braybrooke Morris Dancers, Braybrooke :;Brackley Morris, Brackley :;Charlton Cherries, Charlton :;Woad Works Morris, Cosgrove :;Royal Oak Morris, Eydon :;Witchmen, Kettering :;Moulton Morris Men, Moulton :;Northampton Morris Men, Northampton :;Queen's Oak, Potterspury :;Rose and Castle Morris Men, Stoke Bruerne Northumberland : :;Hexhamshire Lasses and Hexham Morrismen, Hexham Nottinghamshire : :;Black Pig Border Morris, Nottinghamshire :;Dolphin Morris Men, Nottingham :;Foresters Morris Men, Nottingham :;Greenwood Step Clog Dancers, Nottingham :;The Maids of Clifton, Nottingham :;Mortimer's Morris, Nottingham :;Sergeant Musgraves Dance, Nottingham :;Sullivans Sword, Nottingham :;Whip the Cat Rapper, Nottingham :;Broadstone Morrismen, Retford :;Rattlejag Morris, Retford Oxfordshire : :;Mr Hemmings Traditional Abingdon Morris dancers, Abingdon ::For Abingdon see also Berkshire. :;Adderbury Morris Men, Adderbury :;The Adderbury Village Morris Men, Adderbury :;Mr. Leslie's Banbury Rapper, Banbury :;Bloxham Morris, Bloxham :;Cry Havoc, Botley :;OBJ Morris, Bracknell :;Charlbury Morris, Charlbury :;Jabberwocky, Chesterton :;King Stone Rapper, Chipping Norton :;Ducklington Morris, Ducklington :;Eynsham Morris, Eynsham :;Headington Quarry Morris Dancers, Headington :;Kirtlington Morris, Kirtlington :;Mabel Gubbins Rapper, North Moreton :;Armaleggan, Oxford :;Mason's Apron, Oxford :;Oxford City Morris Men, Oxford :;Oxford University Morris Men / Ancient Men, Oxford :;Towersey Morris Men, Towersey :;Cornucopia, Wantage :;Icknield Way Morris Men, Wantage :;Rogue Morris, Wantage Rutland : :;Rutland Morris Men, Preston Shropshire : :;Shropshire Bedlams and Martha Rhoden's Tuppenny Dish, Bishop's Castle :;Shropshire Bedlams and Martha Rhoden's Tuppenny Dish, Bishop's Castle :;The Ironmen and Severn Gilders, Ironbridge Somerset : :;Bathampton Morris Men, Bath :;Bath City Morris, Bath :: Tribute site; team is defunct. :;Mr Wilkins Shilling, Bath :;Northgate Rapper, Bath :;Chalice Morris Men, Brent Knoll :;Dr Turberville's Morris, Crewkerne :;West Somerset Morris Men, Crowcombe :;Mendip Morris Men, Congresbury :;Beetlecrushers, Shepton Mallet :;Taunton Deane Morris Men, Taunton :;Withy Morris, Wellington :;Treacle Eater Clog, Yeovil :;Wyvern Jubilee Morris Men, Yeovil South Yorkshire : :;Barnsley Longsword, Barnsley :;Green Oak Morris Men, Doncaster :;Grenoside Traditional Sword Dancers, Grenoside :;Mr. Fox, Langsett :;Boggart's Breakfast, Sheffield :;Pecsaetan Morris, Sheffield :;Sheffield City Morris Sheffield :;Triskele Sword, Sheffield :;Wicked Stix, Sheffield ::Side is reportedly defunct. :;Wicked Stix, Sheffield ::Old site but still extant. Side is reportedly defunct. :;Lord Conyers Morris Men, Sheffield/Rotherham :;Freaks in the Peaks, South Yorkshire :;Wath-Upon-Dearne Morris Team, Wath-Upon-Dearne Staffordshire : :;Lichfield Morris Men, Lichfield :;Ryknild Rabble, Lichfield :;Stafford Morris Men, Stafford :;Black Dog Molly, Stoke-on-Trent :;Uttoxeter Morris Men, Uttoxeter Suffolk : :;Morris Men of Little Egypt, Glemsford :;Hageneth Morris Men, Haughley :;Hoxon Hundred, Hoxne :;East Suffolk Morris Men, Ipswich :;Lagabag Morris, Ipswich :;Pretty Grim Morris, Ipswich :;Old Glory, Lowestoft :;Point Devis, Middleton :;Devil's Dyke Morris Men, , Newmarket :;Barley Brigg, Westleton Surrey : :;Mayflower Morris, Ash :;Chobham Morris, Chobham :;Thames Valley Morris Men, Claygate :;North Wood Morris Men, Croydon :;Old Palace Clog, Croydon :;Rampant Rooster Morris, Dorking :;Ewell St. Mary's Morris Men, Ewell :;Cup Hill Morris, Godalming :;Fleur-de-Lys, Godalming :;Pilgrim Morris Men, Guildford :;Stag Hill Morris, Guildford :: Tribute site; team apparently is defunct. :;Off-Spring Morris, Kingston Upon Thames :;Spring Grove Morris, Kingston Upon Thames :;Marlings Morris, Lingfield :;East Surrey Morris Men, Sutton :;Buckland Shag Morris Men, Reigate (new site from 30 March 2006) Tyne &= Wear : :;High Spen Blue Diamonds, Gateshead :;Monkseaton Morrismen, Monkseaton :;Newcastle Cloggies, Newcastle upon Tyne :;Newcastle Kingsmen Sword Dancers, Newcastle upon Tyne :;Short Circuit, Newcastle-upon-Tyne :;Tyne Bridge Morris, Newcastle upon Tyne :;Tyne Bridge Morris, Newcastle upon Tyne ::Photos from a collection of free photographs for private non-commercial use. :;Addison Rapper and Clog dance team, Ryton Warwickshire : :;Hereburgh Morris, Harbury, Leamington Spa :;Ilmington Morris Men, Ilmington :;Chinewrde Morris, Kenilworth :;Plum Jerkum, Leamington :;Paragon Pit Morris, Newbold on avon, Near Rugby :;Anker Morris Men, Nuneaton :;Shakespeare Morris Men, Stratford-on-Avon West Midlands : :;Black Adder Morris, Birmingham :;Brummie Gems, Birmingham ::Article on Birmingham BBC web site. :;Glorishears of Brummagem, Birmingham :;Green Man's Morris and Sword Club, Birmingham :;Jockey Men's Morris Club, Birmingham :;Coventry Morris Men, Coventry :;Earlsdon Morris Men, Coventry :;Elephant Up A Pole, Coventry :;First Sedgley Morris Men, Sedgley :;Silhill Morris, Solihull :;Bedcote Morris, Stourbridge :;Merrydale Morris, Wolverhampton West Sussex : :;Mythago, Ashurst :;Regni Wheelbarrow Morris, Chichester :;Broadwood Morris Men, Horsham :;Magog, Horsham :;Knockhundred Shuttles, Midhurst :;Chanctonbury Ring Morris Men, Shoreham by Sea :;Sompting Village Morris, Sompting :;Thakeham Morris, Thakeham (formerly Gillian's Morris) :;farcanal morris men, yapton West Yorkshire : :;Boar's Head Morris Men, Bradford :;Castleford Sword Dancers, Castleford :;Terpsichore, Castleford :;Hartshead Morris, Hartshead :;Kirkburton Rapier Dancers, Huddersfield :;Slubbing Billys, Huddersfield :;White Rose Morris Men, Huddersfield :;Briggate Morris, Leeds :;Leeds Morris Men, Leeds :;Oakworth Village Morris Men, Oakworth / Haworth :;Buttercross Belles, Otley :;Flash Company, Otley :;Wharfedale Wayzgoose, Otley :;Wharfedale Wayzgoose, Otley (another, unofficial, site, titled "Mrs Death's Mega Death Morris") :;Ryburn 3 Step, Ryburn Valley :;Clogaire, Saltaire :;Rainbow Morris, Saltaire :;Spen Valley Longsword, Spen Valley :;Wakefield Morris Dancers, Wakefield Wiltshire : :;Chippenham Town Morris Men, Chippenham :;Hips and Haws, Chippenham :;Moonraker Morris, Devizes :;Malmesbury Morris, Malmesbury :;Sarum Morris, Salisbury Worcestershire : :;Alvechurch Morris, Alvechurch :;Foxs Border Morris, Cookley Nr Kidderminster :;Whitty Pear, Kidderminster :;Wyre Forest Morris Men, Kidderminster :;Old Meg, Malvern :;Pebworth "Vale of Evesham" Morris Men, Pebworth :;Nancy Butterfly, Redditch :;White Hart Morris Men, Redditch :;Faithful City Morris, Worcester :;The Original Welsh Border Morris Men, Worcestershire Unknown : :;Phosphorus, Unknown :;Rose Morsesk, Unknown Isle of Man Scotland ;Banchory Ternan Morris Men, Aberdeen ;Gaorsach Rapper and Step, Aberdeen ;Raggie Morrisons, Aberdeen Wales ;Carreg Las Border Morris, Abercych, near Cardigan ;City of Bangor Morris Men, Bangor ;Cardiff Morrismen, Cardiff ;Clocs Canton, Cardiff ;The Widders Welsh Border Morris, Chepstow ;All Fools Morris, near Conwy :Tribute site. ;Isca Morrismen, Monmouthshire ;Full Moon Morris, Pontypool ;Cardiff Ladies Morris, South Wales ;Clerical Error, Yscefiog Category:Morris teams directory